can we together
by Hikari Tsukami
Summary: yosh,... minna san ... teriak teriak dari gunung gitu #cerita baru nie... ya masih agak gaje sih tapi ya maklumin aja yah author masih pemula coy, wasih di bangku pemula,ini fanfic pertamaku. eh minna san cerita ini menceritakan tentang seorang gadis bernama hyuuga hinata, seorang anak murid dari konoha high school yang masih kurang pintar. langsung aja baca ya minna..


Pasangan: Naruhina

Warning : the fict full of OOC,gaje,typo, kata katanya agak gak nyambung mohon dimaafkan author masih pemula, ini fanfik pertama.

Jika kita bisa bersama-sama (pasal 1)

Waktu telah berlalu, peristiwa yang terakhir ku ingat adalah kejadian saat melawan pain, orang jahat yang menyerang sekolahku konoha gakuen. Aku harus membantu melindungi sekolah tapi apa daya aku tidak bisa melawan orang yang terlalu kuat seperti dia. Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak ingat apapun lagi.

Aku mulai membuka mataku pelan pelan, ku mendapati sosok seseorang berambut kuning jabrik ada di samping ku dan ku mulai heran sebenarnya dimana aku ini. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga hinata sudah lama aku menunggu, kau membuatku khawatir saja"ucap si rambut kuning atau Uzumaki naruto.

"um...ano gomenne naruto-kun s..sebenarnya aku ini di..dimana"ucapku penasaran. "wah hinata kau tidak ingat ya,kau menolong ku saat melawan pain,tapi kau terkena serangannya dan akhirnya kau tidak sadarkan diri, Arrigato hinata kalau bukan karena mu entah aku sudah jadi apa" naruto mengambil mangkok bubur yang ada di dekatnya dan mulai mengaduk aduknya "hinata kau harus makan sekarang, kau tahu berapa hari kau tidak makan". "um..a..aku tidak tahu mu..mungkin satu atau dua hari" ucapku kebingungan.

Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar ucapanku, aku semakin bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi "hahaha, kau sudah dua minggu tidak makan hinata kalau aku jadi engkau mungkin aku sudah tidak ada lagi di sini sekarang". Mendengar ucapan naruto tentu saja aku merasa kaget dua minggu, berarti aku pingsan sudah dua minggu, padahal aku kira hanya beberapa hari itu saja sepertinya hanya singkat sekali. "kenapa kau kaget hinata,kau tahu hampir setiap hari aku kesini kau tidur melulu, kalau aku jadi kau aku pasti akan senang karena tidak perlu belajar" naruto tersenyum kepadaku wajahnya begitu manis saat dia tersenyum,memikirkan hal itu pipiku langsung memerah ya, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukainya cukup lama tapi apa daya cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja.

Suara pintu terdengar seorang wanita berambut pink masuk membawa kotak bento terbungkuskan kantong plastik bening "konnichiwa, eh hinata-chan akhirnya kau sudah sadar lihatlah aku membawakan bento untukmu" gadis pink itu lalu menghampiri tempat tidurku danletakan bawaannya ke meja didekatnya lalu duduk di sampingku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya "arrigato sakura-chan" sakura mengangguk dan ia mulai membuka kotak bentonya dan mengeluarkan isi kotak itu satu per satu. Mata naruto sudah berbinar apalagi melihat banyaknya kotak bento yang dibawakan sakura"wah banyaknya sakura itu pasti untukku ya" ucap naruto ke-pedean,lalu ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada sakura dan mengambil nasi gulung yang ada di kotak bento milik sakura "itakadimasu" teriak naruto berniat memasukkan nasi gulung itu ke dalam mulutnya,tapi belum saja naruto memakannya sakura segera mengambil nasi gulung di tangan naruto "heitts nasi gulung itu untuk hinata-chan, naruto baka". Naruto cemberut kesal ia hanya bisa memandangi makanan yang segitu banyaknya hanya untukku, aku juga kebingungan bagaimana caranya bisa menghabiskan yang segitu banyaknya "bi..biarkan saja sakura-chan b..berikan saja dia nasi gulung itu lagipula b..bagaimana caranya aku meng..habiskan m..makanan yang segitu banyaknya".

Sakura sejenak berfikir sambil menggaruk garuk dagunya pertanda ia serius "ah.. kalau naruto aku akan beli saja di warung ramen instan disana bento sehat buatanku itu hanya diperuntukkan untuk hinata-chan yang baru sembuh dari penyakitnya" ucap sakura bersemangat, ia memutuskan untuk pergi membeli ramen dilantai bawah dan berpamitan padaku dan naruto ia segera meninggalkan ruangan tempatku berada. "eh tunggu sakura" naruto pergi mengejar sakura "aku ikut denganmu ya" lanjutnya, suara mereka masih sedikit terdengar karena mereka masih belum terlalu jauh dari ruangan ku dan lambat laun suara mereka pun akhirnya menghilang.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan rasa cemburuku kepada sakura-chan tapi, aku tahu seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi karena sakura-chan adalah temanku sendiri. Memangnya apa bagusnya aku untuk naruto aku dari kelas terakhir di konoha gakuen ya aku memang kurang pintar tapi,begitulah dulu naruto-kun juga sekelas denganku tapi ia selalu berusaha agar ia dapat dipindahkan di kelas awal hingga akhirnya ia dapat mewujudkan mimpinya,itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Suara pintu berbunyi lagi, aku penasaran siapa yang datang menjengukku kali ini setelah dilihat ternyata Shizune sensei dan neji-nii yang datang. "ah hinata-chan kau sudah membaik ya"ucap shizune ramah. "kotak bento sebanyak ini siapa yang membawakannya hinata" kata neji-nii penasaran, ia pun mengambil satu kotak bento lalu memakan isinya, tiba tiba wajah neji-nii berubah menjadi merah padam mungkin karena dia kepedasan. "hinata... tolong air!" neji-nii terlihat begitu panik dan aku pun segera mengambilkan air minum yang ada disampingku dan segera menyerahkan air itu kepadanya ia pun secepat mungkin menyambar air minum yang ada di tanganku dan segera meminumnya bahkan saking terburu burunya ia sampai tersedak. Melihat tingkah laku neji-nii,aku dan shizune sensei tertawa kecil karena perilakunya lain dari pada biasanya dari yang agak pendiam berubah menjadi menggemaskan seperti ini.

"siapa yang memasak bento ini rasanya seperti aku memakan api saja"kata neji yang terlihat sangat kesal. Aku pun menjawab neji dengan senyuman "sakura-chan yang membuatnya"

"..." hening tidak ada jawaban dari neji-nii, entahlah mungkin karena neji-nii merasa tidak enak untuk mengatakan masakan sakura-chan tidak seenak yang di pikirkannya. "oh ya hinata-chan karena keadaan mu sekarang sudah membaik kau sudah diperbolehkan untuk sekolah besok, kau sudah dua minggu tidak masuk sekolah kan kau sudah ketinggalan banyak pelajaran" kata shizune sensei memberikan izin kepadaku. "uh ano arrigato shizune sensei" jawabku disertai senyuman kembali .

~~ ## Bisakah kita bersama-sama ## ~~

Hari pertama masuknya aku ke sekolah setelah tidak masuk selama setengah bulan. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan segera mandi dan bersiap siap untuk pergi kesekolah, neji-nii sudah menungguku di luar. Kami biasa berangkat bersama karena kami satu sekolah. Setelah berpamitan pada touto-chan dan mengacak ngacak rambut hanabi adikku,aku pun masuk ke mobil sedan putih milik neji-nii.

Di perjalanan, kami sedikit berbincang untuk mengurangi rasa bosan. Menurutku neji-nii adalah kakak sepupu terbaik yang aku punya, ya memang aku hanya memiliki satu kakak sepupu, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Waktu sepertinya cepat berlalu karena aku terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan neji-nii, kami pun sampai di konoha gakuen, sekolah paling terkenal di konoha city.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan segera pergi menuju kelasku, sedangkan neji-nii pergi memarkir mobilnya yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Sesampainya di gerbang, semua orang nampak tidak perduli dengan kedatanganku yang sudah setengah bulan tidak masuk sekolah Biarlah,mungkin mereka tidak mengenalku. Sebelum memasuki kelas, di lorong sekolah aku bertemu dengan naruto-kun dan ingin sekali aku menyapanya tapi, aku sungguh sangat malu "hinata ayolah kenapa harus malu kau kan itu sudah akrab dengan naruto-kun" kataku dalam hati. Aku memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri mendekatkan diri kepada naruto-kun.

Aku mempercepat langkahku agar bisa menyusul langkah naruto-kun, tepat di depannya aku menghentikan langkahku dan menyapanya "ano..o..ohayou, naruto-kun"sapa ku kepadanya. Ia menatapku keheranan entah apa yang dipikirkannya. "kau mengenalnya dobe" kata seseorang berambut dan bermata hitam. Dia adalah uchiha sasuke dari kelas awal, ia cukup populer di kalangan wanita, mungkin karena kepandaian dan ketampanannya walaupun menurutku tidak setampan naruto tapi dia keren.

"ah, aku tidak mengenalnya teme memangnya siapa dia"kata naruto yang menekankan ucapannya padaku. BLUSSH kata kata naruto-kun tadi cukup membuatku tersentak kaget, dan membuatku membulatkan mataku. Tapi biarlah aku mencoba memperkenalkan diriku kembali "oh..ano boku hyuuga hinata dari kelas terakhir dozoo yoroushiku" ucapku sambil menyodorkan tanganku kepada uchiha sasuke. "aku tidak mau punya teman bodoh dari kelas terakhir, aku duluan ya teme aku tidak mau berkenalan dengan orang ini" ucap naruto yang kemudian meninggalkanku kemudian diikuti oleh sasuke sambil mengeluarkan senyum dinginnya padaku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menunduk, entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat naruto menjadi begitu dingin padaku.

Aku memasuki kelasku, semua orang di kelasku menyambutku dengan baik.

"ini dia si hampir pahlawan kita"

"sugooi, hinata-chan kau sangat hebat"

"keren! Sungguh benar benar keren!"

Begitulah mereka menyambutku, mereka begitu hangat padaku membuatku mulai tidak memperdulikan hal hal tadi, tidak berapa lama iruka sensei datang ke kelas setelah mengucapkan salam, iruka sensei mulai mengajar.

"Ohayou sensei"

"ah, ohayou minna, PR yang kemarin sudah selesai kan ?, bawa kedepan yah"

"a..ano sensei, hinata tidak mengikuti pelajaran dua minggu, apa hinata akan dihukum sensei" tanyaku dengan nada khawatir kepada iruka sensei.

"oh, hinata-chan kau sudah dapat mengikuti pelajaran, tidak apa apa kau tidak akan dihukum tapi, cobalah buat soal latihan matematika halaman 87 no 3 di papan tulis" kata iruka sensei mendekati tempat dudukku dan memberikan spidol papan tulis padaku.

Aku membuka buku matematikaku sesuai petunjuk dari iruka sensei halaman 87 soal no 3, mudah mudahan aku bisa mengerjakannya. Setelah mencari halamannya aku begitu terkejut, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari soal ini, kalau tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menjawabnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir, kepalaku berputar putar mencari jawaban dalam otakku. Sementara iruka sensei terus menatapku dan tatapan iruka sensei itu membuatku takut setengah mati. Aku benar benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kali ini.

Bersambung...

~~ ## Jika kita bisa bersama-sama ## ~~


End file.
